The voice and/or data services of wireless networks may be used by a variety of applications and devices. Autonomous vehicles, robotics, augmented or virtual reality systems, or industrial machinery may be examples of devices other than traditional telecommunications devices (e.g., smartphones) that access the voice and/or data services of wireless networks for applications (e.g., autonomous driving, robotic coordination, cloud computing, etc.) other than voice calling, Internet browsing, or media streaming. These different applications and devices may have different requirements with respect to bandwidth, latency, reliability, and other parameters associated with different services that may be accessed via a wireless network.